<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Diary of a Modern Witch by TheRealRedRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734738">The Diary of a Modern Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealRedRaven/pseuds/TheRealRedRaven'>TheRealRedRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Mate Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bickering, Diary/Journal, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Grumpy Im Jaebum | JB, Magic, Magical Realism, Mating Bond, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Puppy Jackson Wang, Quarantine, Sarcasm, Tarot, Urban Fantasy, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Wang, Werewolf Mates, Witches, werewolf jaebum, witch reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealRedRaven/pseuds/TheRealRedRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being mated to two werewolves is not easy because it makes for an unquiet home filled with energy and chaos. The quarantine, however, takes away the opportunity to let the wolves run wild in the forest by day to read tarot in peace.</p><p>And the frustration with the restrictions starts to play its parts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB &amp; Reader, Im Jaebum | JB &amp; You, Im Jaebum | JB/Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/You, Jackson Wang/Reader, Jackson Wang/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Diary of a Modern Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am currently following a course on creative writing, which is actually quite rare considering the university deems it as something to fill your free time with. Now, one of the assignments is to imitate a writer of your choice and try to write in their style. Personally, I am against this because I am already far past this stage and do not find it useful whatsoever in general because I support the notion of developing an individual style which you cannot gain by copying another.</p><p>Regardless, this is my attempt at ‘’copying’’ Shaun Bythell’s style. He is the author of The Diary of a Bookseller and Confessions of a Bookseller, both of which I highly recommend.</p><p>The original name for the witch has been replaced by Y/N for online publishing purposes. Well, mostly because I did not want to be selfish and obviously insert myself via my nickname.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Wednesday, 1 April</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know which fool’s invented April Fool’s, but this year they went overboard. How many days have passed since the quarantine started?</p><p>2020 is one giant joke.</p><p>The lads are getting uneasy too. Then again, Jackson has ‘puppy’ as his default mode so he basically always runs around the house until Jaebeom and I drop him off in the woods somewhere. Mostly takes him a few hours to run off all wolf energy and drag himself to the place we dropped him off.</p><p>Jaebeom is growing grumpier by the day, complaining that bookstores are closed and ordering online results in delays in shipping which means yet another day of rereading one novel out of the hundreds lining the shelves around the apartment. The joke about becoming a grumpy grandpa wasn’t appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday, 2 April</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I swear, being mated to these werewolves is more like babysitting than an actual relationship.</p><p>Today’s conversation led nowhere, but so does the whole quarantine and sitting at home. Just like money in the current economy.</p><p>‘Jay?’ Jackson tried to pull my attention by tugging on my shirt during a personal tarot reading. ‘Jay, I wanna go to the forest! I need to move.’</p><p>This is where the other alpha chimed in to silence his lesser, sounding like a moody grandfather who is disturbed while reading. ‘Be reasonable. The weather is actually nice and considering mankind, people will all have the same idea of taking a walk in the woods. We can go later.’</p><p>And I confirmed the statement just to have some peace of mind from Jackson’s never-ending energy. ‘Beom’s right. It’s too high a risk.’</p><p>When will this pup actually listen? ‘Oh, come on. We’re werewolves and you’re a witch! We can’t get sick and if we do,’ this is when he turned to me, ‘you can cure us.’</p><p>Apparently, I’m the answer to everything. ‘Jackson, I’m basically an oracle. I read tarot and oracle and occasionally have a message from the gods. I’m not a healer.’</p><p>And Jackson is a deaf man. ‘You could pick up learning it by trying. You told us to pick up a new hobby.’</p><p>As the older wolf also noticed and could not appreciate. ‘A hobby, Jackson. Not the impossible. Reading the cards is her magic, she can’t change it. Now, quit whining and go work out or compose music.’</p><p>‘For working out, I’ll have to-‘</p><p>Judging by the agitated irises flashing crimson, Beom was just about ready to tape the younger’s mouth shut. I wouldn’t have stopped him. ‘Inside.’</p><p>The thought lingered even after the final concession. ‘Or in the garden. That’s still alright too.’</p><p>Might do it tomorrow if he starts whining again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>